An Arranged Affair
by LOTRhobbitses
Summary: Or how Lola finds herself confronted with an unexpected situation that will throw her life and beliefs upside down ... (rated M in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**This is for all the Lola/Narcisse lovers out there who, like me, can't find enough fanfictions to read. Hope you like this first chapter, I'll try to update as often as I can. Cheers people! **

CHAPTER ONE

Lola didn't know why Mary had wished to speak with her. She dreaded the moment, believing that the time to face her wrath had eventually come. Lola knew that Mary had been hurt when she had learnt that her best friend and her husband had conceived a child together. It had not been on purpose, and Lola had certainly not wanted to cause her friend any pain. But in the heat of the moment, she and Francis had made a mistake and the result now lay peacefully in the nursery and was being protected by the King's guard. Lola felt her heart swell with pride at the thought of her son, of her beautiful Robert. Oh no, wait: his name was Jean-Philippe now. A horrible name if you asked Lola, but she hadn't had a say in the choosing of her own child's name. She had been saddened to learn that her choice had not even been considered by Francis and Lady Catherine. It was even a miracle that Mary had asked her opinion on who the godparents should be. However, to Lola, her son would always be Robert, her precious Robert whom she loved more than any other person on this planet.

When Lola reached the throne room, she heard many voices from behind the closed doors and her heart raced in her chest. Had Mary decided to punish her publicly for her act? Would she really be as angry as to execute her best friend and her husband's bastard son? Of course it didn't sound like something Mary would do, but she had changed so much the past few months and Lola didn't know what to expect. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pushed the heavy doors open and entered the throne room, which was filled with a dozen nobles, a few servants, her friends and the royal family. Lola felt like a strayed lamb surrounded by a pack of wolves. Everyone was watching her, some with pity and others coldly. But what scared Lola the most were the tears on Kenna and Greer's faces. Mary and Francis looked impassive, almost distant when their gazes met. Lola felt her heart tighten in her chest. This was the end.

Maybe it wasn't that bad, she thought to herself. Her reputation was ruined, no one would like to marry her, besides she wasn't even sure if she could get her dowry back. And yet, she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her son again. She was grateful for the few minutes of tenderness they had shared the same morning. Only, she thought, if she had known that today would be her last day, she would have written a letter or asked someone like Kenna to tell him all about his mother when he grew up and not let anyone defame her name. But she hadn't even considered this option. Mary had never been the kind of person to enjoy punishments by death. And yet, maybe Lola had gone too far this time.

"Lola, I am pleased that you have been able to join us so soon", Francis fruity voice announced loudly, so that everyone in the room would clearly understand what he was saying, "There are a few matters my queen and I would like to discuss with you about your future here with us". Lola felt tears well up in her eyes, but she bravely swallowed them back. She wouldn't let anyone see how terrified she was. Mary's expression didn't change, she didn't show any feelings at all. Had their friendship really hit the ground? Kenna hid her face against Bash's chest and tried to hide her tears, while Greer encouragingly smiled at Lola, which didn't reassure her in the least.

"Why have I been brought here?", the young Lola asked, looking at the royal couple coldly, "Why make a show about my execution?" Then, she noticed Mary's face become blank and her eyes betrayed her incredulousness.

"Execution? No Lola, we… haven't decided to execute you, of course not, you are our friend… but there are other matters we have been forced to consider in order to protect France and its people." Lola's heart leapt in her chest at the announcement and she almost laughed at her foolishness. Of course Mary would never had gone this far. It was a great relief to know that their friendship hadn't got worse.

"Lola", Francis began, "the council, your queen and myself have decided to marry you off to a person of great power and importance. This alliance between you and this Lord will keep France out of trouble and will help you start a new life, far away from your past indiscretions. It is not only a good bargain for us, but also for you. Your reputation will be cleansed and… ", Lola wasn't listening anymore. She felt hatred build up in her heart. How had they dared? How could Mary have possibly approve of this terrible fate? Kenna looked apologetically at her, Greer exited the room. Lola wasn't sure how she should react. She couldn't stand the pitiful looks, the cold stares and the disapproving glances. She could hear a noble whisper to his wife: "… deserves better than a kitchen wench… our daughter would be a better fit" Lola ignored the comment and stood proudly in front of the royal couple, feigning interest in Francis' speech. Once she had been dismissed, she forgot to bow and left the room quickly, so she could freely let her tears flow in the corridor.

She had found an isolated place in the eastern wing and was now leaning with her arms on the window sill, watching the servant's children play in the garden. She, too, had once hoped to see her son play with the children outside, mixing up with other children and not confining himself in a royal life, where there was no room for the common folk. One day, maybe, her son would have a younger sister or brother to play with. Because he would have a half-siblings sooner or later. It was just a matter of time before Lola's future husband would demand that she bear him children. Lola had tried to imagine this Lord. Maybe he was old and would soon die, leaving her a widow. Maybe he was still young and arrogant, thinking that the world belonged to him because he had a little bit of funds placed in a bank or because he possessed a few acres of land, everything Lola hated in a man. She considered her options for the future and realized that she would have preferred death to this fate. Mary had chosen her punishment wisely. Lola knew that her revenge had been sweet.

"Lola?" It was Kenna who had come to meet her. Lola didn't dare look at her, for fear to see pity in her beautiful eyes. She didn't need pity or compassionate words. She needed her son, she needed her freedom. She needed to know why exactly marrying her off would protect the realm.

"Lola I know that this situation must upset you… I understand… I've been through the same situation only weeks ago and now I found that I've fallen in love with Bash. Maybe the same will happen to you. Believe me, it has been a horrible decision, even for Mary, she fought for your freedom but Francis wouldn't let anything convince him…"

"I doubt she did, Kenna"

"Listen… I'm sure you would like to know the reason for this decision. Well… Lord Narcisse, your future husband, was the father of Edouard Narcisse…" Lola looked at Kenna incredulously.

"Edouard Narcisse? You mean the man Mary threw in a dungeon with people infected with the plague? You are actually telling me that I am to be married to this man, who probably only seeks to avenge his dead son…" Kenna nodded and Lola now began to understand why Mary and Francis had decided to choose this man in particular to be her future husband. "And he sought revenge, so to calm his ardours Mary suggested he take a young wife as compensation for his son's death? Has she got any idea what trouble she's putting me through? But of course, she has had her revenge now…"

Kenna shook her head and repressed a sob, "Please, Mary is your friend. She has a good heart, she would never voluntarily inflict this fate upon you… Lola" Kenna grabbed both her hands in hers, "Listen Lola, Lord Narcisse is a very influent man and… very dangerous. There are rumours among the servants, rumours about how he treated his past wives. Apparently, he forced himself upon his first wife too early after she had a miscarriage and she bled to death. His second wife died, too, soon after they married. Nobody knows what happened to the third wife… you're his fourth. And I'm so scared for you" There were tears in her eyes again and Lola felt terrified.

"Can't we do something to annul this bargain?"

"No", Kenna sobbed, "I fear that they have already agreed… Lola, women are of no importance to men. We are being traded like cattle… we hold no meaning in this world of men. And I fear that if you want to survive, you will have to bend to Lord Narcisse's will and hope that all goes well for you in your life" This was not how Lola had first imagined a marriage. She had always thought that she had the privilege to choose the man she once wished to marry (at least to some extend), but now, everything was being thrown upside down in her life. And she would have to accept it, like Kenna said. But she wouldn't… she was no puppet. She was no doll to be fashioned at one's will.

"Don't you worry Kenna, I will be an exemplary wife to Lord Narcisse… I only wish I could meet him before tomorrow."

"You will have the chance to this evening", Kenna wiped her tears and held Lola's hand in a friendly gesture, "Come I will help you choose your dress and do your hair. It's an important experience in a woman's life. You should show all how proud you are… and you should show them that you're not affected by anything, and that nothing brings you down!" And that was exactly what Lola had planned on doing.

Her dress fitted tightly to her body and her long auburn hair was flowing behind her back. Lola had insisted that she kept her hair loose, for she thought that her future husband should embrace her in her natural state. And if he didn't like her the way she was, maybe he would ask Francis to annul the contract. But of course, Lola didn't hope that this would happen. She and Kenna were walking towards the banquet hall arm in arm. No one spoke for a long time before Lola eventually decided to break the silence.

"I have chosen a person of trust for the ceremony tomorrow"

"Oh really… who?" Kenna looked at her feet and didn't dare speak too loudly. It seemed that she was more upset than Lola to see her married off.

"You, Kenna. If you would accompany me to the aisle?" Her face lit up for a second as their gazes met. Kenna took hold of Lola's hand and tenderly brushed her thumb over the back of her hand.

"Of course, Lola. I'm your friend, I would do anything for you…"

"You're the only friend I have left…" Lola admitted. Kenna's cheeks reddened and she remained quiet until both had reached the banquet hall. All the gazes were fixed on them as they entered the room. Lola looked around and was horrified by the looks of the nobles assembled here. One of them would be her future husband and they all looked older than the next. She tried to swallow the bile in her throat and look proud, like she had been told to. She would do this. She would do this to protect the realm. She would do this for her son, Robert. She would be strong to prove to everyone who had thought her weak that she was a strong woman one shouldn't play with.

"Lola, here you are we were already scared that you had run off", Francis joked. Lola didn't even manage a smile, her nervousness almost palpable. Mary stood next to her husband and didn't even look at her friend. Fine. Lola didn't need her anyway. She had Kenna and she was now certain that she would always have Kenna by her side, no matter what.

"Lord Narcisse", Francis called, sounding very important. Lola saw a man rise from the red velvet sofa, a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. She felt her heart race in her chest as he walked towards where they were standing, a seductive grin on his lips. His stature was that of a noble man. His right hand rested on the pommel of his sword, as if he would have need to defend himself. When he stood in front of them, Lola smelled his cologne that enthralled her senses. He smelled musky, manly… he looked at her in interest and courteously bowed to her, which made her blush. Kenna held her hand tightly behind her back and then, her words echoed in Lola's mind. _He's dangerous… there are rumours… he's dangerous… _The devil, it is said, hides in the most unexpected places. Lola promised herself to be careful with that man.

"Lord Narcisse, this is Lady Lola, your future wife" Lola looked shyly away, not able to hold the penetrating glance of her husband-to-be. Lord Narcisse, whose grin infuriated Lola more than anything else, took her hand in his and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"It is my great pleasure, Lady Lola" She withdrew her hand, maybe a little bit too quickly once he had let go. "I do understand that this must have come as a shock to you… and I also understand that you must have expected a younger man… someone your age maybe…"

"I suppose I shouldn't complain, Lord Narcisse" Lola flattered, her voice as sweet as honey. She wouldn't let him bring her out of her senses. She would keep a clear head all along.

"It is not as if you have had a choice…", his grin grew when Lola answered defiantly that she wouldn't be treated like cattle for trading, not even by her future husband. Francis shot her a deadly glance.

"Lord Narcisse, please apologize Lola's behaviour. She's still young…"

"Yes…", was the soft response, "Indeed she is very young and more witty and brave than most the women I have met at court" Lola allowed herself a small smile and she heard Kenna snicker behind her back. She could shamelessly affirm that she had won round one.

"Lord Narcisse is one of the most influent men France has ever seen", Francis explained to Lola, ignoring (or even not noticing) the subtle critic, "he is one of the largest depositary of the biggest French bank and owns most of the land here, thus he provides the court and villages with corn and grain. And I'm sure you'll find he has many more talents he doesn't speak of…" Lola reddened at the images those words brought to her mind. She wasn't sure what Francis had meant by this and she didn't want to know. "I'll leave you to Lord Narcisse and I would expect that you don't disappoint me, Lola" She nodded her approval and watched the royal couple and Kenna leave her. She felt more vulnerable than she had ever felt in her life.

"You have pretty hair", Lord Narcisse said, brushing a strand out of her soft round face. She didn't dare look at him and muttered a shy thank you. "I like women with long hair… it is a sign of nobility and high standing, did you know that?"

"No, my Lord, I didn't"

"Well now you do. The longer a woman's hair, the higher she stands in society. Let's say that after we are wed, you'll have a very good reason to keep them long."

"Indeed, my Lord. They are just really difficult to trim, it took me almost an hour to make them shine the way they do now…" She noticed his reluctant nod and shyly chuckled, "I'm sure you're not interested in the details of my hair…"

"No… just the hair", he answered slowly. "How about we share a drink and get to know each other better? After all, tomorrow at this time we'll be wed…" Lola had wished he wouldn't remind her of that fact.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll try to weekly update this story, though I wasn't sure if I would manage this week. However, I'll try to upload a chapter every Sunday or Saturday, but know that I will sometimes have to wait until the release of a new episode to continue with the story.**

**Here's chapter 2, hope you all enjoy it!**

CHAPTER TWO

Lola woke up early the next morning. The sun hadn't even risen yet and the chirping birds, which would have usually lulled her back into a light sleep, hadn't yet woken. In a few hours she would be wed to a man whom she barely knew, and this only to repay the death of his only son, whom Mary had thrown in a dungeon filled with servants infested with the plague. She was being used as a mean of truce between the King and the Nobles. She should have felt offended and yes, she should have tried to talk to Francis and convince him to find another suitable young Lady. But Lola didn't have the strength to fight anymore. Her reputation pursued her everywhere she went, people whispered horrible things behind her back, called her names, defamed her… she was sick of having to listen to those unknowing servants, guards and nobles that were so greedy to judge and so unwilling to understand. If they had walked a few miles in her shoes, would their opinion on her have changed? Probably not. And Francis was right when he said that her union with Lord Narcisse would make people forget about her indiscretions… and yet, it might only make them think less of Lord Narcisse, which will make him feel shameful and maybe, make him want to annul their marriage. And what then? Well then, she'd be back to square one: alone, broken, put to shame. Simple as that.

Unable to find anymore sleep, Lola stood up and went to sit on the window sill, patiently waiting for the sun to rise. She could already see nuances of orange and red in the sky: soon, a new day would start. And soon, she would start a new life. She wasn't really sure what she should expect from a man like Lord Narcisse. He had been pleasant enough the previous night, had not made any attempts to get her into his bed the first night. Well, he didn't have long to wait now, did he? In less than a few hours, he would have the right to command her to lay with him. And yet, Lola didn't think that Lord Narcisse was the kind of man to force himself upon his wife, however those rumours… those damnable rumours that followed him just the way her bad reputation followed her. Maybe they weren't so different from one another. Maybe he would surprise her by being a gentleman, a respectful and tolerant husband. Lola wished she could believe in those naïve hopes, but she knew deep inside her heart that Lord Narcisse was no man to play too long with. Although their conversation the previous night had been pleasant enough, yes even entertaining. She smiled as she recalled his words:

"_I was told by the King and your beloved friend the Queen (those words were not said without irony) that you are a woman of surprising intelligence and talent." He looked at her with those piercing blue eyes that were filled with curiosity. Lola blushed at the compliment and yet, she couldn't help but wonder why either Francis or Mary would have used the word 'surprising' to speak of her virtues._

"_Well…", Lola began, taking a sip of her wine, "I am interested in a lot of things, mainly history and literature. I read a lot, any book I can get a hand on actually… when I was young, I would always go to my neighbour's house who would teach me how to read and write. And he often lent me some of his books…" Lola wasn't very sure if that story interested Lord Narcisse, but if it didn't, he didn't show his boredom. She just felt like telling this to someone. It had never interested anybody, and yet Narcisse seemed to be paying attention, though his eyes were not always looking at her pretty face… _

"_You'll see, I have a huge library back at home. I'm sure you'll find it quite comfortable to stay in for a bit of reading. And if you're truly as interested in books as you claim, you'll be allowed to spend as much time in there as you want" His smile was somehow disconcerting. There was something wolfish about it that made goose bumps rise on Lola's tender skin._

"_Thank you, my Lord."_

"_And know that I'll provide you with whatever your heart desires. Even freedom, if that's what you need in order to be happy. I only expect a few things in return but… we still have time to talk about that later on. For now, let us enjoy this evening…" He raised his glass slightly and took a long sip._

Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy again and she had trouble keeping them open. Shame, she would have enjoyed to watch the sun rise in the horizon. She had always liked the sight of sunsets and sunrises. Sleepily, Lola made it to her own bed again and lay comfortably on her side, waiting for sleep to come. Her last thought was for her future husband.

Kenna was softly shaking her awake and it felt as if only minutes had passed since Lola had fallen asleep. Her head was still blurry and her body felt heavy and numb. She was tired and wished she still had more hours left to sleep, but she knew now that there was no going back. In a few hours, she would be standing before the priest, together with her future husband, and would have to consent to this marriage. It was not as if she couldn't have stood up for herself, but she didn't have another choice. She had to marry Narcisse. There was no way around it. Mary and Francis wouldn't let her. It was harsh, but it was their decision and Lola was forced to follow her Queen's orders. Somehow, she didn't even feel scared or angered. There was only room in her heart for frustration.

"So… today's the big day" Kenna said with a comforting smile. Lola could tell by her uneasiness and her red puffy eyes that her friend had been crying again. It saddened Lola to know that Kenna felt so upset about the whole situation. And yet, she also knew that she had gone through the same when she had been forced to marry Bash, so Kenna understood her better than anybody else and she knew how hard it was to give up all your beliefs and give yourself to a man you had never even considered marrying or loving…

"Don't worry for me, okay? Apparently they couldn't have chosen a better man for me… I'll never be in need of anything, he has the money to keep any woman happy it is said…"

"Yes… but you, Lola, are no woman to be bought with jewellery and fancy dresses. You need love, understanding and freedom. You need someone who treats you as an equal and not as an object…"

"I'll be just fine, Kenna. I have talked to him yesterday evening and he doesn't seem like that kind of man… besides, I wonder if the rumours concerning his past wives are even founded" Her friend didn't seem reassured and this hesitation showed in her eyes. Lola hugged her tightly in a comforting way. "You know I have a talent to guess when someone's trustworthy… and Lord Narcisse doesn't seem that dangerous to me. Maybe he'll prove himself to be a very caring husband…"

"I hope you'll be as lucky as I was with Bash… your positiveness amazes me, Lola. You are such an incredible person. I really want what is best for you"

"I know Kenna" They hugged for a long time, both craving tenderness in those difficult times. Kenna knew Lola would be fine, yet she couldn't help but wonder if Narcisse would treat her well. After a few long minutes, they parted.

"Come now", said Kenna with a smile on her lips, "let's get you ready for you wedding. I can assure you you'll be the prettiest bride I've ever seen, even prettier and more sublime than Mary…"

"Thank you Kenna"

"So, what do you think?" Lola, who had been told to close her eyes until Kenna was done with her, opened her eyes and saw her reflection in the mirror. What she saw made tears well up in her eyes. She was absolutely stunning, drop-dead beautiful. Her long brown hair had been left loose, only a small tiara kept it out of her face. It cascaded in a wave of curls down her back and made her look like a true princess indeed. Her dress, which had been made by three servants in less than five hours, fitted tightly and slightly sparkled in the sunlight. It was long, reaching to the floor and Lola thought it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She looked twice her age now and felt slightly dizzy and light-headed when she heard Kenna tell her that they needed to go downstairs.

"The ceremony will begin very soon. Come on now, we can't be late" Lola nodded and looked at her reflection one last time. She lifted her chin slightly, deciding that she would look proud and strong in front of the other nobles. She didn't want anybody thinking that Lord Narcisse could have her way with her if he wanted to. She would show them what she was capable of. And her future-husband wouldn't be disappointed with her. Determined, she followed Kenna downstairs to the throne room.

On their way, both friends remained silent. Lola wondered if Lord Narcisse would be wearing white or red. Red was a majestical colour, a symbol of power. Red would certainly suit him, she thought. And yet, she found herself hoping he would wear white garments. They reached the throne room too quickly for Lola's liking, who felt nervousness rise in her, overwhelm her. Soon, she'd be Lady Narcisse. It sounded awkward to her ears: Lola Narcisse. Lady Narcisse. Lady Lola Narcisse…

"Ready?", Kenna asked.

"No"

"I thought as much"

Maybe now was the right moment to tell her that all of this had been a big joke. Maybe now was the time for Francis, Mary and Lord Narcisse to step out and tell her that all had been a set-up, that none of this would actually happen because they all respected Lola's decision to marry a man she loved. Nothing happened. Nobody stepped out to free her from this madness, no one told her that she wouldn't have to marry Lord Narcisse. Everything remained quiet. The only thing she could hear was the soft clapping of heels on marble. Lord Narcisse appeared before her. He looked proud, confident and yes, even handsome in his black trousers and red vest. His sword hung on his left side, as if he would have need of it in the middle of the ceremony. It represented his power and his strength. Lola swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at him defiantly. She wouldn't lower her eyes, she wouldn't lower her eyes, she wouldn't lower her eyes…

He held her gaze. His beautiful blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her soul and she felt as vulnerable as a lamb facing the wolf. His grin disconcerted her, made her feel uncomfortable and exposed. He stretched out his hand and took hold of hers, placing a soft kiss on its back, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Lady Lola… you look absolutely stunning in this dress. And your hair…" Narcisse softly passed his hand through her curly hair and brushed a strand behind her ear. "Shall we?..." Lola nodded and embraced Kenna one last time, thanking her for her help. Then, she held onto Narcisse's arm and walked into the throne room, where Mary, Francis and other nobles were assembled. Lola saw Greer and her husband and smiled at them. The priest stood in the middle of the room, holding a copy of the Holy Bible in his right hand, waiting for the ceremony to begin. All eyes were on the couple walking arm in arm towards the priest. Lola felt slightly uneasy, but she didn't let it show. Only the shaking of her hands betrayed her nervousness.

They both stopped mere inches before the priest and stood facing each other, as was the protocol. Lola's hands were still shaking, but she kept her head high, although she didn't manage to look into her future husband's eyes any longer. She thought she might faint right now and then. Why was she feeling so hot? She needed some fresh air… she needed to leave this place and never return.

"Lords and Ladies, we are assembled here today to celebrate the Union of Lord Stéphane Narcisse and Lady Lola of Scotland… "Lola wasn't listening, too concentrated on keeping up appearance. Though she would never have admitted it, she was grateful for Narcisse's comforting touch when the shaking became too obvious. His hands covered hers and his thumb soothingly rubbed the back of her hand. She expressed her gratitude with a quick thankful smile.

The ceremony went on and on… and seemed to last an eternity. Lola discretely looked around and saw some Lords yawn and others staring into the distance without actually looking. She hoped the priest would soon end this forever lasting preach. She shared a brief glance with Narcisse, who offered her a small grin that told her that he, too, was feeling more than just a little bit bored, especially since he had gone through three wedding ceremonies already.

"If anyone opposes this union, speak now or forever hold your peace"

Somehow, Lola hoped someone would yell that this was wrong, that she shouldn't be marrying a complete stranger, that this marriage should be cancelled. But no one spoke. The room was silent for a few seconds, a silence that was almost unbearable for Lola and that was filled with her unheard frustrated screams. Narcisse noticed her disappointment, she could see it in his eyes. He didn't say anything. He didn't let anything show. He waited, patiently, for the priest to go on.

"In this case, may God bless you with many years of happiness and prosperity, and may you both fulfil his will until you bask in his ever-lasting light." Now, everyone would expect the newly-wed couple to kiss, of course. Lola wished Narcisse would simply leave her alone. She didn't want all this. How could she kiss a man she didn't even love? Tears welled up in her eyes against her will. She tried to blink them away, but it was already too late. Narcisse had witnessed them and didn't look as confident anymore. His hands rested on her hips and she closed her eyes, expecting to feel his lips on her mouth anytime soon. Instead, she felt the softest of kisses being placed on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening lovely readers. Thanks for your support so far, and know that it is highly valued and appreciated. You are the ones that keep my imagination working. God only knows where this story is taking me right now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers! **

CHAPTER THREE

The gentle breeze that came in through the window was both relieving and nice. Robert, or rather Jean-Philippe, was lying peacefully in his crib, observing the room they were in with curious little eyes. Lola smiled at him, not ceasing to gently caress her son's head, soothing him as he took in his surroundings. She was glad that he didn't fully grasp his mother's despair at the moment. The last thing she needed was her own son looking at her with pitiful eyes. Indeed, since she had married Lord Narcisse a week ago, most of the people she met in the corridors either avoided her or acted as if she had just lost a close parent. Even her friends were more distant, all except Kenna, who tried her best to hide her obvious concern for Lola. Not only was there no reason so far to pity her, but Lola just couldn't stand the loneliness anymore. But thank God, her son didn't judge her or avoided her: he even smiled when he saw her come, giggled when she scooped him in her arms and grabbed hold of her fingers whenever she was quietly rocking him back in forth in the rocking chair. He had grown so big in the past few months. Soon, her son would be playing around with the other children, soon he would come home with his first bruises that would need tending.

Francis had told her that he refused she take their baby to Lord Narcisse's residence. Of course he hadn't forbidden her to see her son, for that would not have been acceptable considering that their child needed a mother at his side. Only now, Lola wouldn't be able to see her son as often as she wished to, now that she was forced to live with her husband in his manor a few leagues away from the castle. The distance separating both places wasn't that great, and yet it was still too far away in Lola's opinion. She knew that she would miss her son quite often in the future.

Her son's giggles brought her back to reality and Lola noticed a presence in the room. Turning around abruptly, she caught sight of Lord Narcisse, who was standing in the doorway with his strong arms crossed over his chest and a small smile on his lips. Only then did she notice that he was not looking at her, but at her giggling son. She then was reminded of Lord Narcisse's son's death that had been one of the reasons why Mary had decided to marry Lola off. It must have been horrible to witness the death of his child. The thought of seeing her own son die was simply unbearable.

"Do you wish to hold him?", she asked, her voice a mere whisper. She saw Narcisse's smile fade slowly and wondered if she had done anything wrong.

"No… I believe the child's father wouldn't appreciate to see his son in the arms of a man he despises"

"He can't possibly despise you this much, or else he wouldn't have married me off to you. Besides, Francis is not here and Rob… I mean Jean-Philippe is as much my son as it is his. Here, hold him…" Gently, Lola placed her son in her husband's arms and watched how Narcisse naturally held the baby protectively to his chest. She also noticed that the child felt utterly relaxed in this stranger's hold, which surprised her more than Lord Narcisse's unexpected gentleness.

"He feels comfortable in your arms… usually even the Nanny can't calm him down or put him to sleep"

"I wonder why it always surprises people when a child doesn't start screaming in my arms. Even the mother of my son…" There was a break in which Lord Narcisse swallowed with difficulties, "… didn't think that I would be a good father to Edouard. But I was… or so she eventually admitted some weeks before she passed away…"

"I am sorry… I didn't mean to say that you can't take proper care of a child or to remind you of your deceased wife" Narcisse smiled ironically and placed the sleeping baby back in its crib. Lola smiled tenderly as she covered him with a warm blanket.

"Come… there is something I would like to teach you", Lord Narcisse said, offering her his hand to hold. Lola hesitated for a second, not sure if she wanted to leave her son right away, and uncertain as to where her husband intended to take her. His small, even reassuring smile, returned on his handsome face.

"Come Lola, I promise you will have a decent amount of time to farewell your child before we move to our new home. And I also promise that I will never hold you back from visiting him. For now, I would like us two to share a moment I'm sure you'll enjoy" Lola tried to hide her anticipation at what awaited her. She wasn't sure if she had interpreted his words well, but if what she thought was about to happen occurred, then she wasn't sure if she could cope.

Since the wedding, Lola had denied Narcisse every time he had gone too far to her liking. Of course, now that they were married and shared a bed, Lola had to get used to the fact that her husband wished to be close to her when they lay next to another. However, Narcisse had not acted as she had imagined: she had been allowed a sleeping gown (Lola felt more and more stupid for thinking that Narcisse would deny her that luxury) and her husband had never gone further than kisses (which was the furthest Lola had allowed him to go). Lord Narcisse had been remarkably understanding and patient… so far. He might try and bed her now and Lola wasn't sure if she could resist him for much longer. And yet, she knew that one day, she would have to submit to him and she'd better get used to the idea. Besides, Kenna and Bash had fallen in love although they had been in the same situation as her. Maybe one day, Lola and Narcisse would feel the same for one another…

To her surprise, Lola noticed that Narcisse took the direction of the royal gardens. It was understated to say that she felt the greatest relief, so relieved in fact that she even managed a smile as they stepped into the sunlight and breathed in the fresh air coming from the sea. This was what freedom felt like. And nothing kept Lola from trying to escape her faith. Nothing but Narcisse's hand holding hers gently. And maybe, she didn't want to run away just yet. So far, she didn't have a reason to run away.

"The weather is absolutely beautiful today", Lola said, her smiled widening as they walked away from the gloomy, cold castle. In fact, the sun shined so bright she felt like taking a swim in the lake, but she knew that this was not how a lady was supposed to act. After a good fifteen-minute-long walk, Lola and Narcisse arrived at the bank of the garden's huge lake. The air was even fresher in this area and the grass looked greener and juicier. It was an idyllic place to enjoy the warm afternoon. Lola felt happy and content. She felt free, although she her hands were bound together with golden chains.

"This place is so soothing… do you come here often?", she asked casually, trying to start a conversation with her husband whenever she could to try and get to know him better. Although she didn't love him, there was no hate for him in her heart either. Maybe if people generally began to understand that clothes don't make the man, they could live peacefully together. Was is naïve of her to think that people could change?

"Yes… this is where I practice"

"Practice?", Lola inquired curiously, "practicing what?"

"Sparring and shooting the bow… now let's see…" Lola noticed a range of different arrows, which had certainly been brought here by servants. "You're right-handed, so this one should do", he said, picking one of the smallest bows and walking back towards her.

"I might be left-handed, some people are" Lola didn't know why she felt the need to provoke him: maybe so he wouldn't act so self-assured around her all the time. Again, the small ironic smile was back on his face. "Yes, but you're not" She was surprised that he had paid so much attention. Not many people knew that she was right-handed, actually most people simply assumed that she was, since left-handed people were considered (mainly among the common folk) that those people were sent by the devil. Lola knew this was a lie. The devil often hid in the most unexpected places…

"I have never even held a bow"

"It's quite easy… here hold this" Lola took the bow in her hand, not sure how exactly she was supposed to use it. She vaguely remembered her father teaching her the basics, but that had been a long time ago… She was surprised to hear Lord Narcisse say that she had good instincts. This was enough to boost up her confidence. Self-assured, she nocked her arrow and prepared to release it when she was stopped by Narcisse's calm voice.

"No, you're too quick" She felt him press his body against hers, adjusting her arms gently and whispering in her ear: "You don't have to just physically let it fly. Concentrate on the target, understand what you're aiming for. Sight the centre…" Lola did exactly how her teacher told her to and concentrated on shutting everything else out of her sight, focusing on the centre of the target. She let out a deep breath before she released the arrow, which hit the exact centre quickly.

"Good. Of course, the beginning is often promising", Narcisse complimented her, "the trick is to keep it going that way" Lola thought that she could use this same advice for their marriage. All seemed perfect and well, however she shouldn't let Narcisse fool her. She had to be careful. He was a dangerous man and he had the power to destroy her, Francis and her baby. She couldn't trust him just yet. She needed time.

The time had come for them to leave the palace. Lola wasn't ready to leave her son behind with the thought that she probably wouldn't be able to come and see him in a few days. She certainly would need time to familiarise with her new surroundings and thus would get to ride back to the castle. Like promised, Narcisse had let her go say goodbye to Robert. No, Jean-Philippe. She would definitely never get used to that name. Her son lay peacefully in her arms, snoozing, unconscious of his mother's departure. Francis had made the nurse promise to stay with the baby day and night. Lola knew that it wouldn't be good enough. Thank God, she didn't have to breastfeed him (for the young prince had early enough been accustomed to goat milk), which reassured her: at least, her son wouldn't wake up at night craving his mother's presence. Lola hoped the presence of a servant would be sufficient.

"I'm sure that you'll find the time to visit him every day once you've settled in. You're a swift rider and there are times when Lord Narcisse will have to stay at the palace" It was Mary, who had come to see Lola in the nursery. The Queen and her friend had grown apart in the past weeks because of all that had happened between them. But somehow, Lola still wished that both were friends. She missed Mary. She missed her comforting words and her friendship.

"I will not miss an occasion to see him. A few leagues won't keep me away from my son" There was determination in Lola's voice, something that seemed to startle the young Queen.

"Lola, Francis and I don't mean to punish you by keeping you away from Jean-Philippe. You love him and he needs a mother… we are not monsters"

"You were cruel enough to marry me off to a man a barely knew… for the good of France. Listen Mary, I'm not angry anymore. All I feel right now is frustration and confusion. Why me? There were so many good matches for Lord Narcisse. Was it because you wanted to punish me for sleeping with Francis?" Mary shook her head and looked hurt at Lola's harsh words.

"Most certainly not, Lola. I offered Lord Narcisse the choice to marry any woman of his liking at court so he would stop seeking revenge for his son. I made a mistake by killing Edouard, and I had to repair it, or else dozen of innocent people would die. Francis could have been a target, your son, too…" Lola protectively held her son close to her chest and glared at her friend and Queen. "I just did what I thought would solve the problem… and he chose you. I couldn't have possible foresee this decision, I was as shocked as you were when we told you…"

"And yet, you can't help but feel satisfied to have me out of your way. Now you are assured that if I ever try to sleep with Francis again, my husband will have the right to have me hanged for it…"

"Lola, you know me, I'm your friend" There were tears in both the women's eyes. Lola was well aware of how harsh she was being, but she had to speak out her mind. Mary, looking proud as always, didn't bother to wipe the tears that flowed down her cheeks. "I hate myself for what I have done. Because of me, you are Lord Narcisse's prisoner and if he decides to kill you tomorrow, he has the right to do so, just like Francis has the right to chop my head off…"

"And yet, you love him. And he loves you! Mary that is what makes our two situations completely different. I hold no meaning to Lord Narcisse. He doesn't need me once he has used me at his will. So if one day you learn of my mysterious disappearance, you and Francis will be the only ones to blame"

"Please", Mary pleaded, her eyes red and puffy, "please Lola don't say this to me. I have faith in you… you are a gentle soul and you have a good heart. Narcisse will never have a reason to kill you…"

"So far, I agree with you. But one never knows what tomorrow has in store for us" Lola gently placed her son back in his crib after placing a soft kiss on his forehead and whispering an 'I love you' in his ear. Mary looked at her miserably and eventually wiped her tears.

"I will always be there for you and I hope that you will find the courage in your heart to forgive me… just as I have forgiven you for your mistakes. And maybe one day, I hope, you will thank me for taking that decision" Lola nodded softly, not certain if she agreed with her friend or not.

Her baggage had been hauled up onto the carriage outside the castle. The coachman was waiting for Lord Narcisse order to depart. Lola had said goodbye to Kenna and Greer, who both had wished her a safe trip and a quick return. Lola had felt her heart race in her chest knowing that she had all the support she needed at the castle. Mary had embraced her as well, telling her once again that she hoped Lola would forgive her one day. Of course she would, but it was too early to say when exactly. Lord Narcisse had already taken place in the carriage and was only waiting for Lola to join him, which she did a short time later.

"We are ready to leave", she declared, her voice sounding more miserable than she intended to. Narcisse nodded and told the coachman, who immediately followed his Lord's orders. The carriage was moving fast, for the night was upon them and Narcisse didn't want to linger too long in the woods after sunset. Lola remained quiet for a long time, sometimes looking at Lord Narcisse, who had casually placed a hand on the pommel of his sword. He was tensed, she could sense it. Something was wrong… The carriage suddenly slowed down. Lola felt her heart race in her chest.

"Why are we slowing down?", Narcisse shouted so the coachman would hear, but there came no answer. The air was thick around them. All they could hear was their nervous breathing.

"What is happening", Lola asked, her voice betraying her fear. Narcisse was about to answer when they both heard the howling of a wolf pack in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Got the most wonderful feedbacks and for that, I wish to say thank you. You people are really boosting my imagination, I'm even considering to upload two chapters by Sunday. Hope I can manage… **

CHAPTER FOUR

"We shouldn't have agreed to this. Lola is not safe with this man by her side. I feel guilty for letting him pick her…" Mary's voice was trembling with emotions. She admired her best friend's courage and pride, but she also knew deep in her heart that Lola was torn with doubt.

"It's not your fault, Mary. You couldn't have possibly foresee this situation. You did it for France… our people will be safe for now" Francis tried to embrace his wife, but Mary turned around abruptly and glared at him.

"Our people? Our people is safe because we sacrificed the innocence of our friend… does that sound moral to you?"

"Innocence?" Francis' voice was dripping with irony and incredulousness, "Lola is far from innocent. She's stronger than you think, Mary. She knows that she's made mistakes and she accepts the price she has to pay…"

"She wasn't the only guilty one, Francis" Mary's eyes reflected the emotions she felt. She still felt hurt and lonely, but she had been willing to forgive both of them. However, Francis' behaviour was just outrageous. "She stands no chance against Narcisse and you know it. If anything happens to her, we'll be the ones to blame." There were tears in the Queen's eyes. "And I don't know how you feel, but if anything happened to my best friend, I wouldn't be able to live with it. And neither would you!" Mary knew that she had a point. Francis cared more for Lola than he showed. If she died, he'd be affected as well. He didn't want his child to be motherless. And neither did Mary.

"What do you suggest we do in that case?" he asked, looking like the young boy he actually was, lost and vulnerable. Mary swallowed back her tears.

"What can we do? As long as we don't have anything to prove that Narcisse is a danger to Lola's life, we can't do anything. She belongs to him now. There is no issue for her" Francis nodded, seemingly glad that they had settled the matter. But Mary wouldn't be able to find any sleep that night. She felt guilty for her deeds. What had she done?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lola's heart was racing. She looked at Narcisse, who was listening intently to the sounds outside. The howling of the wolves came closer and closer… if they smelled human flesh, nothing would stop them. Narcisse couldn't fight them all off on his own. They would die in this woods and no one would find them in time to save them. Lola felt like crying, but instead she grabbed hold of the hilt of her small dagger she kept close to her heart, in the inside pocket of her cape. She would fight for her life, she wouldn't let wolves get the best of her. She had a son and he needed her. The wolves were close now, Lola could hear them sniffing. Then suddenly, she heard a sword being drawn and then immediately after that, the growling of an animal and the anguished cries of the coachman, the snapping of bones and of teeth. Lola almost screamed in fear and couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She felt her end was close.

"We have no other choice now…", said Narcisse, a little shaken himself. When their eyes met, Lola saw a spark in those beautiful blue orbs: hope and determination. He would try to escape. "We do not have much time, therefore you must listen carefully. We'll step out of this carriage and run for the horses before the wolves have a chance to catch us or them. Lola, you must be quick, very quick. Hold onto your horse for dear life and let it do the rest. Do you understand?" Lola, despite being scared to death, nodded. There were still tears in her eyes, but she would do it. She didn't have a choice.

"Alright then…" Narcisse took a deep breath and prepared for what was to come. He put his hand on the door blade of the carriage and brusquely threw it open and vanished into the night. Lola followed him and held his dagger at hand, in case she needed to defend herself. Once outside, she saw the wolves focusing their attention on them and show their teeth hungrily. The coachman was no more than a heap of bones and bloodied parcels of flesh. She screamed and ran towards the two black horses that were pulling the carriage. Narcisse run a wolf through with his sword and cut the horse's harness with his blade. Lola did the same with the other horse and tried to hold onto its neck, but the beast bolted in fear of the wolves surrounding it. Narcisse was already on his horse and tried to keep the pack off Lola, slashing through the mass with his sword.

"Lola", he screamed, "come on we don't have time for this"

"I can't, she's too nervous she won't even let me touch her" Thereupon, Narcisse urged his own horse forward through the pack of snapping wolves. One of the beasts jumped onto the mare's back and sunk its teeth in her neck, causing the poor bait to neigh in panic. In a purely desperate movement, the horse bolted again and Lola only saw one of its hooves plunging with incredible speed and strength towards her face.

Suddenly, when she thought all hope was lost, a strong hand grabbed her arm forcefully and saved her from her horrible faith. Narcisse had pulled her onto his own horse's back and was now urging it onward, not ever looking back at the mess they were leaving behind. Lola saw only glimpses of the scene and saw that two wolves were still following them, while the rest of the pack was feasting on horse flesh. Despite how light-headed she felt, Lola held onto the horse's mane and felt Narcisse's strong chest pressing against her back.

"No matter what, don't let go", he ordered her, his eyes fixing the road and led the horse off the trodden, where it often tripped and jumped over massive tree trunks to get away from their pursuers as fast as it could. Lola looked back one last time and noticed that the wolves had abandoned the idea of hunting them down. She felt relief overwhelm her heart and not being able to cope with all the stress anymore, she lost consciousness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean, wolves? What were they doing so close to the castle?"

"We do not know, my Lord"

"Were there any recognisable victims?"

"All we found were left-overs, however my men believe that the wolves made only two victims, one of which was a horse. Only one man was killed by those beasts and if anything happened to the other people in the carriage, the pack has to have taken their food to some other place, but this theory is most unlikely"

"How so?"

"Well, even a pack of wolves couldn't drag two people more than two leagues without leaving evidence behind. My men checked the perimeter over a few leagues: no blood and no tracks were found. Either the coachman was travelling on his own, or the other passengers escaped on the second horse pulling the carriage"

Francis let out a breath of relief at the news. There was still a possibility that Lola and Narcisse had escaped the hungry wolves, however they couldn't be sure. Maybe one of them had been killed and the coachman had survived. There was no guarantee.

"Send guards to Lord Narcisse's manor, do not mention this incident to anybody as long as we don't have evidence that Lady Lola and Lord Narcisse haven't survived this attack. I don't want to worry the Queen or the others" The guards nodded their understanding and bowed to their king.

"Very well your majesty"

"And report as soon as you have information"

"At once, my Lord"

Once the guards had left, Francis plummeted into his chair and sighed. If anything happened to Lola in the woods he would never forgive himself and neither would Mary. This was probably the thing he feared most. However, the thought of his son growing up without a mother was too difficult to bear. Francis would hate to have to explain to his son that his mother had been eaten by wolves on her way to her new husband's home, a man Francis had forced her to marry. Francis realized that if Lola had actually died the past night, he would be the only one responsible for her death, although the wolves had been the real assassins. He had let Narcisse set off at nightfall, although he knew that it was dangerous.

"Lola please be alive. Lord, I beg you in my misery, please give me a sign, tell me that Lola is still alive I beg you! … I beg you"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lola's mind was blurred with incoherent thoughts. Her head throbbed painfully and so did her ankle. She didn't know where she was, but she did feel warm and cosy. Maybe all of this being chased by the wolves had been a bad dream of hers and when she would open her eyes, she would find herself in her own bed. Yes, this must have all been a very bad dream. Confident, but somehow a little bit shocked by the realism of her dream, she opened her eyes and immediately noticed that despite being in a bed, she wasn't in the place she had thought to be. There was an old woman at the side of her bed, who seemed to be brewing tea. When she noticed that Lola was awake, she looked extremely startled.

"Good morning…"

Instead of answering, the woman quickly made her way to the door and left Lola alone in the bedroom. Very well. She might have appreciated the company of someone, but apparently, that old lady had not wished to socialise. Lola looked around and noticed how big the bedroom was. It looked like the royal bedroom back at the castle. The bed was huge enough to welcome five people and the red sheets were made of the finest cloth. A fire was burning in the hearth and warmed the room nicely. The room was also furnished with a huge desk, on which lay many scrolls and used quills, as well as piles of books. On her right side was a wardrobe and a coiffeuse covered with a thin layer of dust. It looked as if it had not been used in a while.

Trying to rise from the bed was a very bad idea, for when Lola put her weight on her hurt ankle, she felt a bolt of pain shoot through her body that forced her to lay back down. Besides, she was still feeling dizzy and trying to get up too quickly had blurred her vision. She would have to wait until someone came into that room and told her what was going on. She was asking herself where Lord Narcisse was, if he had sent word to the castle of what had happened. Not knowing what else to do, Lola opened the drawer of the little bedside table and rummaged through it with curiosity. She didn't find anything interesting and wanted to close the drawer when she heard the door to the bedroom being opened. The old woman had returned and was going back to brewing the tea without a word.

"Could you maybe tell me where I am or what this place is?" No answer. "Please", Lola added after a while, determined on getting an answer.

"You are in our new home, Lola" Narcisse said, startling his young wife.

"Lord Narcisse… "

"I am glad to see that you have woken. You've slept a whole day and you looked very pale, I feared for your health" Her husband didn't look in any way hurt, which surprised Lola just a little. The woman next to her handed her a cup of tea, which Lola gladly accepted, before leaving the room.

"You promised me coin", she told Narcisse rudely.

"On the table. The ten coins I promised, no more no less. If I find anything missing, I will get it back, is this understood?" The woman didn't look pleased, but she nodded her agreement. Lola thought she must be the rudest woman she had ever met.

"Who was she?", Lola asked once the woman had left.

"The village's best healer", he answered, sitting next to Lola on the bed and covering her with an extra blanket, "Your sprained ankle needed tending that was above my skills to heal. I knew that there was a woman in the village that could help you and I paid a ridiculously high price so that she'd agree to serve me. Somehow, I don't seem to be very popular with the common folk there… "

"Thank you … I'll pay you back if you like" Lola noticed how stupid this must have sounded. Narcisse grinned and chuckled ironically: "Even if we hadn't been husband and wife, I wouldn't have needed you to pay me back. You're worth spending a few coins" Lola's cheeks reddened. She took a sip of her tea to hide it, and noticed that it wasn't tea at all, but a draught.

"Have you sent word to the castle?"

"Yes and I have sent a messenger by horse to carry it out. Lola I'm… I'm sorry for leaving at nightfall. If we met those wolves it was all my fault"

"The coachman… he…" Narcisse nodded, "Why didn't he try to flee?"

"Who knows? He might have been paralysed with fear… that's what happens to most people facing a pack of eight wolves"

"Eight wolves? We escaped a pack of… oh sweet Lord" Narcisse took her hand in his. Lola understood how close she had been to dying and there were tears in her eyes again that flowed silently down her cheeks. Before she could wipe them off, she felt Narcisse's hands cup her face.

"You're fine", he said, "You have nothing to fear anymore. You're safe here now…you're safe with me" Lola nodded and noticed how close they were. Their lips were mere inches away. She could feel her husband's breath on her face. Her eyes closed, trying to calm down. Soon after that, she felt soft lips press against her own. She almost instinctively opened her mouth invitingly, knowing that Lord Narcisse liked to kiss her that way. Her lips moved against his, shyly at first, and more confidently when she heard him sigh appreciatively. His hands rested on her sides and travelled further up, one hand cupped her breast greedily. Lola winced at the sudden touch, but didn't dare say anything. Her kisses became more hesitant and uncertain. She felt the butterflies in her tummy go wild. She had to admit one thing, Lord Narcisse was a very handsome man and very much her type and his touch aroused her. But she wasn't ready yet. How would he react?

"Please..."

"What are you begging for?" Narcisse's voice was heavy with lust.

"For you to stop" She heard him hiss and was almost convinced he would force himself upon her.

"You are my wife… we must consummate this marriage…"

"Yes I know… But I'm calling upon your understanding… please leave me more time. I do realize that… by refusing to consume this marriage I'd risked to be hanged or whatever you chose to do… but…"

"Hang you?" His look hardened, "Do you think so little of me?…"

"I… am just stating that it is a possible punishment…" Lola stammered uncertainly. She looked at Narcisse and noticed that he wasn't angry, but hurt. He smiled humourlessly. "I don't understand how you came to this conclusion… to the conclusion that I could kill you because of… this… to the conclusion that I will kill you if you don't do what I desire" He looked at her with the strictness of a father:

"Lola, you are my wife. I was able to choose who I wanted to marry, unlike you, I admit. I didn't choose you because I thought you would make a good puppet. I chose you, because I saw a fiery spirit in you. You are different. I don't expect you to follow any orders. And I didn't plan to impose rules on you. You better remember this" Narcisse rose at the end of his speech and made it to the door.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs…" Lola, feeling utterly mortified, wanted to apologize for her behaviour, but she didn't know how.

"Wait…" Narcisse stopped and waited for her to speak, but she really had no idea what she wanted to tell him. Thinking of her sprained ankle and of the pain, she spontaneously came up with a request.

"Would it be possible to have a bath? It might soothe the pain in my ankle…" There was a pause in which Narcisse seemed to consider the request. He faced her again with a small grin on his lips.

"Of course, Lola. I will fetch a servant…"

"No!", she said, looking at him with the ghost of a smile, "draw it for me!" Narcisse's smile grew wider at those words. Her boldness had been rewarded it seemed. Lola felt really proud.

"As you wish"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am depressed that I have to wait 40 days before I get to watch another Reign episode. It's frustrating, especially after what happened in the mid-season finale. I thirst to know what will happen to Narcisse! And I hope my ship will sail eventually… **

CHAPTER FIVE

_Dear Lola, _

_You can't imagine how grateful I was when I heard that you had survived the attack. When Francis told us we were desperately trying to contact you somehow, but no one would dare wander through the woods after what had happened. Fortunately I got your message a few days ago, and now I know now that everything is fine and that you are still in one piece. _

_How are you feeling? Is Lord Narcisse treating you well? I worry about you, you know. I pray for you at night, and I wish you all the best in the world. I really hope that you will one day be as happy as I am with Bash. But I'm not sure if you could ever love a man like Narcisse. He's vile and dangerous… but I do not need to tell you that. If he has forced himself upon you, know that Mary and Francis will attempt to save you from this relationship. _

_We are all doing fine here. I have found a very interesting book today. I heard noises when I was walking through the corridors and I found two servants having… having some fun with their bodies. Between them lay a journal (which I have confiscated, of course), but not any journal: a sex journal. The author of this journal kept boasting about the prowess of one of her lovers. She doesn't reveal his name (she might not have known it herself), but she keeps talking about a butterfly-shaped birthmark on his right wrist… I will have to show it to you when you return to the castle, which I hope will be very soon._

_Write to me as soon as you can, I miss your company and your friendship. And keep an eye on Narcisse. _

_Kenna_

_P.S. Robert is feeling well. He's certainly missing you, but he is well surrounded by Mary, his nurses and the rest of us. Take care! _

Lola was most pleased to receive this letter from her friend. It warmed her heart to know that someone was actually caring about her health and her feelings at the moment. It was with a soft smile that she carefully replaced the letter in its envelope and locked it away in a box, which she held carefully hidden at the back of her coiffeuse drawer. She knew that Lord Narcisse would probably not read her letters, but she liked the idea of being allowed to have secrets. Eventually, Lola hid the very small key behind a large painting hanging on the wall opposite the coiffeuse, at the other end of the room. It might have been described as an excess of paranoia, but she was certain that if she let Narcisse find that key, he wouldn't be able to resist temptation. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

It had been two weeks since the incident with the wolves and her ankle was getting better with each passing day. All that was left was a yellowish bruise that was progressively fading. In fact, despite what Kenna believed, Lord Narcisse had taken good care of her and had tended to her sprained ankle. Lola had loved the attention, of course, but she couldn't help feeling uncertain about her husband's true intentions. She couldn't be sure if he did this to coax her like a frightened foal, or if he was genuinely worried for her health. Supposedly a little bit of both. Since the night where they had shared this passionate kiss, not much had happened. Well, that wasn't entirely true either. Although they had not fully consummated their marriage yet, her husband had shown her some of his hidden talents… and Lola had enjoyed it very much, though she would never admit it openly. She had not pushed him away because he had been in his right to claim what was his, however she had not regretted doing so once it had all been over. A shudder ran down her spine when she recalled the way her husband had made her quiver and tremble underneath him with the simple act of licking, sucking and kissing her body. They hadn't gone further yet, but Lola knew that it wouldn't be long before she'd have to let him have her way with her, but it reassured her to know that he didn't only seek his own pleasure, but also wanted to satisfy her.

Lola heard steps in the corridor and tried to quickly regain her composure, for she didn't want Lord Narcisse to presume she had been daydreaming about him. That would only turn him more self-assured and arrogant than he already was: she really didn't want that to happen. Only minutes later the door to their bedroom was opened and Narcisse stepped into the room holding a cape in his right hand.

"We are riding to the castle today. Here, put this on", gently, the cape was wrapped around Lola's shoulders, "you will come with me, I have had our horses saddled" The day couldn't have been better for the young Lola. First she had received a letter from her best friend and now, she would even be able to see her and all that in the same day. Her husband seemed to notice her excitement, for he smiled knowingly at her.

"Thank you for letting me come with you, my Lord" His smile vanished quickly, but Lola was too busy packing a few things in a small bag to notice. She was excited to see her friends and her son back. Her little Robert had certainly missed her greatly since her departure (but not as much as she had missed him!). Seeing him would make her feel so happy and content. She desperately wanted to hold him in her arms and press him to her chest. It had been far too long since she had last held him: almost two weeks! What joy to see him again.

"I will not risk riding back at nightfall and I suppose the business I will have to settle for the King will take some time… we will spend a few days at court, I suppose you still have spare clothes back at the castle?"

"Yes, I have, my Lord. I'd prefer if we travelled lightly, this way we'll arrive faster…" Narcisse smile.

"Eager?"

"More than eager… delighted! I miss my child!"

"I understand…", his voice sounded sad and Lola felt a surge of sympathy rise in her, "I know what it feels like. Anyway…" Narcisse offered his arm to his young wife, "Let's depart as soon as we can" Lola nodded and put her hand on her husband's firm biceps and let him lead her to the stables.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few hours' ride, they had stopped at a small lake to let their horses rest and to enjoy the autumn breeze that had blown over the country all morning long. Lola loved autumn. She loved the atmosphere and the changing of leaves. The sun shone through the still thick foliage of the tree and the wind blew the dying leaves off their branches, causing them to slowly descend toward the muddy ground. Lola patted her horse's neck and looked around her, feeling at peace. She had always felt a connection to nature: it looked so fragile, yet it was stronger than humankind. Humans weren't immortal, but nature was. However, Lola was grateful for her mortal life. If she had been immortal, life wouldn't have had the same meaning: if you can't die, you can't take any risks and thus, you can't really enjoy life.

"Here, drink some water", her husband softly ordered, handing her his bottle. Lola thanked him and drank greedily, noticing how thirsty she actually was.

"We will reach the castle in the late afternoon. But we need some rest…" Narcisse sat down on the soft grass and looked distantly at the lake, seemingly lost in his contemplations. He was soon joined by his young wife, who took place next to him. They say quietly next to each other for a few minutes that felt like hours. This was the kind of moment Lola wanted to engrave in her memory. She enjoyed her husband's presence: he had a calming aura about him. She felt protected and safe at his side.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You already have", he said with a grin, "but I will gladly grant you another one" Lola felt tempted to stick her tongue out at him, but she didn't want to act like a spoilt child, therefore she simply ignored him.

"How many wives have you had before marrying me? And what happened to them?" Lola wondered if it had been wise to mention her husband's past wives. She saw his jaw tense slightly and supposed that she could have chosen a better topic to start a conversation.

"Three... why do you ask?" Lola blushed and felt slightly uneasy.

"Well… there were rumours that… they all died mysteriously and… I was wondering…"

"I didn't kill my wives", he snapped, his voice dangerously low. Lola cringed and tried to hide her growing fear. Maybe she shouldn't have brought the subject up. She wanted to change the subject quickly, but to her surprise, Narcisse began to explain:

"Despite all the rumours and despite me not being a good Samaritan, I am not a soulless monster. And it hurts to know that some people already spread such horrible rumours, yet that you believe them… after what I did for you, after the kindness I have shown…"

"I didn't mean to…"

"YES you did… And I would like to tell you some things about my past wives", his voice became softer when he noticed her scared expression. "My first marriage had been arranged by my father, who made a wealthy match with the only purpose to make profit and form new alliances that would bring him power. She was a beautiful girl, but we were both young and my father badly desired an heir, who would carry on the family name. She had many miscarriages…Yet, we kept on trying." Lola noticed that Narcisse's face hardened at the memory, and she understood immediately. Tears welled up in her eyes, not because she felt for the woman who had certainly died a terrible death, but because she felt her seemingly dangerous husband's sorrow.

"I was fifteen, I knew nothing of women or their bodies. The second wife died a terrible death as well: haemophilia. She bled to death before my eyes. I have never killed any of my wives, Lola, and neither have a raised my hand on them. Despite what some people might think, I respect my wives…" Lola felt bad for doubting him. He seemed genuinely hurt that she had believed those rumours.

"You have never been in love…", she stated. She saw him smile sadly.

"That is a jewel I have yet to see" In a surge of sympathy, Lola placed a soft kiss on Lord Narcisse's cheek. The gesture apparently surprised him the most, which made Lola smile a little.

"We should get on our way if we want to reach the castle before the end of noon"

"Indeed", Narcisse said softly, rising to his full height, "we should"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had reached the castle by the end of noon. Lola had been reunited with her friends and her son and she had not felt this happy in weeks. Robert had been happy to see her again, and so had Kenna. The three of them had spent the whole evening in Lola's former chambers, content that they could enjoy a few hours of peace alone. Lord Narcisse had not yet come after Lola, which hadn't surprised her. Somehow, since their marriage he had given her more freedom than she could have wished for.

"Your son has fallen asleep", Kenna informed her when she returned to the main part of the bedroom, "he's such a sweet child I wish my children to be just as beautiful" Lola smiled and wrapped her warm cape around her shoulders, feeling very cold all of sudden. Kenna took place next to her friend and spoke in a hushed tone: "I have something I want to show you" Lola had the feeling that Kenna was referring to the sex journal she had mentioned in her letter. She was somehow impatient to read it.

"Go on, I can't wait any longer", Lola urged, chuckling softly when Kenna excitedly went to retrieve the so called journal from the bag she had been carrying with her. The two friends spent some time going through the detailed descriptions on this author's past lovers.

"Oh wait, soon we'll come to that one lover I mentioned in the letter"

"The one with the butterfly-shaped birthmark?"

"Indeed" Kenna grinned, turned the page of the book and started reading out loud: "The lover I had the pleasure of spending the previous night with towers above all the others. His ways were exotic, his touch was enticing and his kisses had the effect of a burning fire on my skin. He was a lover of exceptional skill, so exceptional that I almost wish I could have kept him to myself forever. But I do not believe that he is the kind of man a woman can tame. His character is probably as wild as he is in bed. However, despite being wild and impatient when not getting what he wants, he knows how to take care of a woman's needs. Would repeat the experience again? Most certainly! Will I ever see him again? Probably not.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be very trustworthy"

"He is unpredictable", Kenna said with a grin, "isn't that exciting? Having a lover who knows what he wants and who understands what you want is the dream of every married woman. Speaking of which… how has your marriage been going on so far?"

"Alright, I suppose", Lola said, still mesmerized by what Kenna had just read out to her. Was it wrong to imagine being in that man's company for one night, even if she was married to another? Yes it was… but only if her husband knew.

"Have you… consummated yet?" There was curiosity in Kenna's voice and Lola knew that all she wanted to know is how good Lord Narcisse was in bed. This brought a smile to her lips.

"Not really…"

"What is that supposed to…"

"I won't tell you anything Kenna… not yet", Lola added with a wink. Her friend was hungry for more information, but she knew how stubborn Lola could be and therefor, she didn't even try to investigate further into the matter.

"There is a party tonight in the throne room. Will you be there?", she asked instead. Lola nodded. "Yes I will and I think now would be the time to go and get dressed for this party…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lola finished braiding her hair and glanced one last time at her reflection in the mirror. She was quite pleased with the result. Her dark blue dress fitted her curves nicely, but not too tightly. She looked older than her years and it pleased her, for she was always anxious to no act like a frightened child.

"You look stunning, lovely one", she heard Narcisse say. She looked at him through the mirror and managed a small smile and a shy thank you. Her husband came closer and put a hand on her hip before kissing her bare shoulder softly. "I don't think letting you go to that party dressed in such a fashion would be very wise… everyone will be staring at you"

"Is that a bad thing?", she asked cheekily, turning around so that she faced Narcisse. His grin infuriated her.

"For me it is…" His hand brushed a rebel strand out of her face and her eyes caught something on his wrist and her heart skipped a beat. There, on his right wrist and half-hidden under the sleeve of his vest, Lola noticed a darker spot that strangely looked like the lower parts of an insect's wings. Slowly, she took hold of his arm and pulled his sleeve further up, revealing a butterfly-shaped birthmark.

"Oh dear Lord…" she breathed out, causing her husband to raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"What is it?" Lola looked up at him and swallowed, not sure if she should tell him the truth or not. What now? She had married the lover described in the sex journal. Was that supposed to scare her or please her? She was more confused than she had ever been in her life.

"What is it?", he asked again, but instead of answering, Lola kissed his lips more feverishly than she had first intended.

"Nothing" she said, breaking the kiss too quickly for Narcisse's liking, "Come now, let us go to the party before they come looking for us…"

At the party, it had been hard to concentrate on anything else but the description of her husband's sexual prowess in bed by this unknown author. To her surprise, Lola even felt jealous of that woman who had shared her bed with lord Narcisse. But why this jealousy, this woman was no threat to her, not now that Narcisse had married Lola. And yet, what kept him at her side? She hadn't let him claim her yet. Would that lead him to seek out the company of other pretty young ladies?

"Your mind seems to be elsewhere, lovely one", Narcisse whispered in her ear, making her shudder.

"Indeed it is, my Lord"

"There is no need for formalities between us, Lola" His breath was hot and the smell of his cologne overwhelmed her senses "Call me Stéphane"

"Alright…", she agreed, "Stéphane" His kiss set her heart on fire. If she wanted him to have eyes only for her, she needed to convince him that the other women weren't worth the while. "This party seems… very dull. I feel tired…", she admitted in a whisper, "… let us retire to our chambers" Her eyes locked with his, trying to make her intentions clear without words.

"Of course", Narcisse's hand wandered to her lower back, pulling her possessively against his strong body, "Let us not linger here any longer"

**I promise, the next chapter will contain some M-rated content. I will update chapter 6 before Christmas, as a present to all my lovely readers. Hope you liked it. **


	6. NOTE

**NOTE**

**I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be able to upload chapter 6 as promised. In fact, I wanted to finish it today, but was told yesterday evening that we had to attend the funeral of a deceased friend. I hope you understand that given the circumstances, I didn't find the time to finish the chapter and uploading a 1200-word-long text was out of question. **

**I hope that you are not too disappointed and I will try to upload as quickly as possible. I also hope that you understand the reasons of this delay. **

**I wish you a merry Christmas and a healthy new year. Cheers. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Took me a little while, but I managed to upload another chapter. Might be a little bit shorter than the others though. Cheers people! WARNING: This chapter contains M-rated content. **

CHAPTER SIX

Once they were outside the throne room Lola became aware of what they were about to do. She wasn't sure if she should feel excited, or scared. What she had read in this sex journal had indeed intrigued her and had sounded most interesting and arousing, however she wondered if Narcisse would take it slow the first time. Would he seek his pleasure only, or try to please her as well, just the way he had pleased the woman in the journal? She felt his hand on her hip and the warmth of his body, and somehow she felt aroused only by the thought of what he would do to her once they were alone in the bedroom. She couldn't wait for his lips on her skin and for his hands on her body, on the other side she was worried that she wouldn't like it. Excitement overwhelmed her and in an unexpected movement, she pressed her back against the wall in a dark corner and pulled Narcisse closer in a feverish kiss that was passionately returned.

She didn't know how long they kissed. His lips were at times bruising, at times gentle and soothing. She felt him bite her tongue softly, before reassuringly licking off the blood that came out of the small wound. Lola didn't feel any pain, on the contrary she found the biting and nibbling arousing. She placed her hands on his hips, pulling him closer.

"We should get to our rooms, Lola", he said with a grin. She looked into his eyes and felt slightly dizzy. No man had ever made her feel that way before. Lord Narcisse had something exotic and appealing about him. Lola loved the sensation of danger she felt whenever she was close to him. He was unpredictable and not knowing what she should expect of him made the game even more interesting for the young bride. "Come now" His hand grabbed hers with a surprising gentleness and dragged her to their bedroom. Had anybody asked her what she was doing, she wouldn't have been able to give an answer. Her mind was a blur of incoherent thoughts. His kisses had left her wanting for more.

Once they had reached the bedroom, she felt his lips on hers again, but this time he kissed her tenderly, taking his time and enjoying the moment. Lola closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. She felt an odd sensation in her stomach, a sensation she couldn't quite grasp, nor fully understand. Lord Narcisse being tender seemed so surreal, so unexpected. It felt good. Her husband walked them slowly to the bed and made her sit down on his lap. The kisses stopped as he looked at her intently, as if pondering what would be his next move. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't want to lower her eyes. His fingers brushed strands of her hair out of her face and behind her ear before tracing the line of her collarbone. She shuddered at the touch.

"You are so beautiful, Lola", he whispered after a while. His lips brushed hers again, but this time they both kept their eyes open to gaze at each other. Lola thought that she could get used to these moments of closeness and complicity. She felt his fingers working the laces of her dress and there it was again, the feeling of uncertainty. Noticing that her husband struggled with her clothing (though he tried hard not show it), Lola helped him with shaking hands. Only seconds later, he was peeling off the expensive cloth from her skin and kissing every inch of bared flesh. Lola sighed softly, enjoying the attention. However, she tensed when Narcisse continued to unclad her.

"Hush, sweet one", he shushed her, "do you really want to do this?", he asked. Again, Lola wondered if she shouldn't wait a few more days, but she decided that if she didn't do it now, she would never do it at all.

"Yes", she whispered, "I'm ready"

Minutes later, she was naked and sitting on his lap. She clearly felt his arousal press against her inner thigh and she felt her cheeks redden. His lips kissed a path from her neck to her collarbone and lingered on her breasts. Lola couldn't repress a small moan when she felt his tongue lap at her nipples passionately. Her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders as he bit the rosy flesh lovingly.

"Lord Narcisse…", she moaned.

"No, sweet one… I have a name… use my name…" her husband requested as he softly lay her on the bed and started his journey downwards. Lola felt more and more nervous, for none of her past lovers had ever ventured that far south and she didn't know what to expect. She jumped when she felt his tongue pleasure her relentlessly and in surprise, she screamed his name. She could feel him grin and felt the urge to hit him, but she didn't have the strength nor the will to do so. He prepared her tenderly before positioning himself at her entrance and kissing her lips reassuringly.

"No, there's no going back Lola… you're ready?"

"Yes Stéphane… please…" She desperately needed to feel him inside of her and all sign of uncertainty was now gone. She clung to him desperately when she felt him enter her gently. He was definitely bigger than the other men that had bedded her in the past, but she decided not to tell him, for fear he would become more arrogant than he already was. He began to move slowly, hitting a special spot inside of her that made Lola moan his name in ecstasy. This reaction encouraged Narcisse, who began moving faster in and out of her, always making sure that she took as much pleasure in this love-making as he was. Her moans made him groan softly. He loved to hear those sounds come out of her mouth. She was different, he could already tell that. She had been different since the first minute he had laid eyes upon her.

"I'm… Stéphane I'll soon…" She wasn't able to describe the sensation with words and she was glad for her husband hushing her and softly worshipping her lips, kissing her tenderly as he continued to move in and out of her. Her moans were muffled by his kisses and she reached her climax only seconds before he did. Both were panting when the kiss ended.

Narcisse covered both their naked bodies with the warm blanket and didn't know whether he should pull her close or if her desire was to be left alone, just like his past wives. Unsure of what he should be doing next, Narcisse lay on his back with his arm supporting his head and waited for Lola to speak. His young wife, however, seemed to be at loss of words.

"Lola? Have I hurt you?", he asked worriedly. Lola looked at him for a few minutes, unable to speak.

"No… no, no you haven't it was… it was… it felt good. I am surprised at how much… at how much I enjoyed it" This brought a smile to Narcisse's lips. Gently, he put an arm around her shoulders, hoping she wouldn't push him away. But she didn't. On the contrary, she wrapped one arm around his waist and placed her head on his chest.

"Surprised? Did you expect me to be… bad?"

"Well after what I had read, I imagined you to be… uh I mean… I didn't really know"

"What have you read?" he asked with a wide grin on his lips. Lola tried to ignore the question.

"Ah… so the journal does exist… so tell me, which detail captivated you the most?"

"Not the point", she hissed slowly. His laugh warmed her heart, however she tried to look outraged at her husband's question. Luckily he didn't press the matter further. Lola let his even breathing and his hand caressing her hair lull her into a light sleep.

"He did WHAT?" Lola hushed her best friend hurriedly, hoping nobody had overheard even a glimpse of their conversation. Talking about their love making in public would certainly embarrass Lord Narcisse and Lola if anybody found out, but she trusted Kenna in not telling anyone of what she had just been told. Her wide eyes told Lola that the tale of the past night had left her speechless and surprised.

"How was it? I mean when he… down there…" It amused Lola to see her best friend blush. Kenna wasn't an easily embarrassed woman, but when it came to certain subjects, she couldn't help it. Lola wanted badly to make her blush even more, but she decided against it.

"It felt better than anything I have ever experienced before. It felt… so ecstatic… but Kenna don't tell me that you have never…" Lola saw Kenna blush once again.

"Actually… I never let Bash go that far… I have often heard from elderly women that letting a man down there… was something only prostitutes did…" Lola couldn't believe what she was being told.

"You consider me a prostitute?"

"Of course not… but Lola it's just…" Lola understood what the problem was and gently smiled at her best friend.

"Kenna… if you're scared of letting Bash do that kind of thing… just talk about it and… believe me I was uncertain, too… but it felt so good in the end that I now wonder why I even felt scared in the first place. It gives you so much pleasure…"

"And have you… done the same to him?" Now, it was Lola's turn to blush.

"I…"

"Lola, Kenna there you are" It was Greer who had just saved Lola from this embarrassing moment and she couldn't have felt more grateful for her intrusion. "I have been looking for you everywhere. Come, a very special guest has just arrived minutes earlier…"

"A special guest? Who?" Kenna inquired as she and Lola followed their friend down the hall into the courtyard.

"Princess Claude of Valois, sister to King Francis and daughter of Lady Catherine…" Greer lowered her voice as guards passed them, "there are many rumours concerning Princess Claude… I was told that she's had more lovers than we three reunited would ever have in a lifetime…"

"That sounds really ladylike", Lola said in an ironical tone.

"Indeed… there are even rumours that she and Bash…"

"Excuse me?" Kenna decried in outrage. "But that would make Bash her half-brother…"

"Mhm…" Lola noticed Kenna's jealousy, which made her smile a little.

"There are just rumours, Kenna. Many rumours you hear are rarely founded… you should ask Bash, he will tell you the truth… I know what I'm talking about" Lola recalled the conversation with her husband, where she had asked him about his pass wives. Although she couldn't be sure if what he was telling her was true, she decided to believe his words over those of bored servants who very often invented gossips just to keep themselves entertained. A man's eyes were the mirror to his soul.

"There she is" They had reached the courtyard and Lola gazed at Princess Claude for the first time. Francis, Catherine and Mary were already welcoming the very beautiful young Lady, who looked as if she had had too much whiskey (which she might have had, according to those rumours).

"I have been looking for you everywhere, dear wife…" Lola, who hadn't expected to hear her husband's voice, turned around abruptly and noticed at the same time how handsome he looked in his outfit.

"Lord… I mean" It still felt awkward to call him by his first name in public? It was something Lola wanted to keep for when they were alone "… I was with Kenna and we were…"

"You do not have to justify yourself", he said with a grin, "I was just wondering if you were fleeing me…"

"No… I wasn't."

In fact, Lola was glad for her husband's arm around her waist.


	8. Chapter 7

**And another chapter the same day to make it up to you. I haven't forgotten you, nor have I lost my inspiration. Cheers!**

The arrival of Princess Claude to the castle had given way to a welcome banquet in her name. Lola was beginning to feel fed up with all those celebrations and banquets, where an unimaginable amount of food was being prepared (and most of it thrown away) for the guests while the people was dying of hunger. But who was she to judge? She was but a mere sheep in this world of powerful and influent wolves. Her eyes met her husband's and that's when Lola realized something: indeed, she was at the mercy of a very big and influent wolf, an alpha wolf… but, if she really wanted to, she had the power to influence that wolf into doing what she wanted. She smiled softly at Lord Narcisse and wondered if he would let her wrap him around her finger. He was far too smart not to notice… how far would he let her go in this game?

"What is on your mind, lovely one?"

"Nothing of great importance… I… was admiring this banquet…" She wondered if he could tell when she was lying. His look told her that he could, which made Lola blush. She avoided to look into his eyes and noticed Claude pouring herself yet another glass of wine.

"It is told that Princess Claude is sexually advanced… are they rumours or facts?", she asked casually, but discreetly enough so that no one would overhear her. She heard Lord Narcisse chuckled behind her back.

"Why are you asking me this question? What makes you think that I have an answer?"

"Oh please… you know all of the gossips at court… I'm sure you're using that information for your own dark purposes" Lola turned around with a raised eyebrow. She, too, could play this game. Her husband grinned and brought his golden wine cup to his lips, letting the suspense linger between them. Of course he knew more than he cared to show. He was playing with her. She would soon be playing, too.

"Why is it of such importance?"

"Don't pretend you don't know… it is always useful to know people's weaknesses…"

"Indeed… you're learning fast, sweet wife. Now tell me why you want to know about Princess Claude's sex life? Are you planning a coup-d'état?"

"Actually, I really don't want to know. It was out of curiosity, nothing more" Lola gave up. He was infuriating her to no means. She wished she could slap him, but she was too scared of the consequences. She didn't want to tempt the devil. She was aware that Lord Narcisse gave her many liberties and she didn't want to go through restrictions.

"Lola…" It was Francis who had spoken to her. "I hope that you are enjoying yourself. I wanted to speak to you… in private", he added with a piercing look at Narcisse. Lola felt like she had to defend her husband, but she knew that it wouldn't be appropriate.

"Of course Francis…", she handed her cup to a servant and followed Francis out of the throne room. They walked through the corridors for a few minutes before eventually reaching Francis' study. He opened the door and let Lola enter the room first in a gesture of gallantry. She had never let that fool her, no matter who had shown her this courtesy. Francis locked the door behind them. Lola understood that this was no mere chat between friends… Francis needed something from her.

"What is it you want to discuss, Francis?"

"How are you feeling, Lola? Is… Narcisse still treating you well?"

"He is a very respectable husband… but you haven't brought me here to discuss my arranged marriage. What is it that you want from me?"

"I wondered… just how close exactly are you? I suppose he lets you live under his roof"

"Excuse me?... of course he does, he doesn't make me sleep in the stables if that is your question"

"No I… Lola I need you to do something for me… and I am certain that you'll understand the necessity of this task…" Lola had a very strange feeling in her heart that Francis would ask her to do something against her husband.

"What is it that you want of me?"

"Lola… Narcisse is dangerous?"

"I beg you pardon? He is dangerous and yet you seem to be ready to embrace him politically and to marry a friend of yours off to him…" Francis sighed.

"I need to know… what is between you? Does he trust you already? Would he suspect you of anything?"

"Francis…"

"He is dangerous", the King interrupted her, "more than you can think. I realize that what Mary and I have decided for you might even put you in danger if you aren't careful. You are returning to his estate this afternoon… in less than a few hours… which is why I need to ask something of you…" Lola glared at her friend, or rather at the man she had once considered a friend. What exactly was he trying to achieve? He was so undecided. Why would he marry her to a dangerous man?

"Once you're back at his place… at your place… try to divert him and hide this envelope somewhere he won't find it…" Francis asked of her, taking the so called envelope out of his breast pocket and handing it to Lola. She looked suspicious and wanted to know what this envelope contained, but as if reading her mind, Francis shook his head.

"It is better if you don't know what's inside. You will be safe if he doesn't know that you have hidden it, therefore you must be really careful when hiding it…"

"Francis you are asking me to do something that might harm my husband…"

"I can only say that this is an insurance should he make himself an enemy of the crown… Lola believe me this is just a warning nothing more… if anybody should find it, you wouldn't be in danger…" Lola wasn't entirely sure if she should accept. Francis wasn't her King, he couldn't command her.

"Where am I supposed to hide it? It's not as if he leaves me alone for hours…" Francis looked at her intently. His jaw tightened as he answered;

"You'll find an opportunity…"

"Francis, you are asking me to betray a dangerous and powerful man for you, a man who also happens to be my husband, which gives him far too much power over my life" Lola almost screamed at the King, feeling more than unfairly treated.

"You are not a French subject, I can't order you to do it. Which is why I'm asking you to trust me with this… Based on all you know about both of us, I am asking you to choose who you think is the better man…" Lola was feeling lost. She wished someone would help her through this. "If you think it's me then help me destroy a man who would shed any amount of blood to get what he wants" Lola looked at the envelope, pondering her options. She didn't really have another choice: if she didn't do it, someone else would. Sighing heavily, she took the envelope and hid it in her dress. Francis smiled gratefully at her.

"You are a good woman, Lola. We are doing our best to protect you…" Lola nodded and made it to the door, which was still unlocked.

"May I leave now?", she asked, remembering her manners.

"Of course… the key is on the table"

*0*0*0*

Hours later, Lola and Narcisse reached their estate. During the ride, Lola had felt the envelope press against her bared skin, feeling heavy as if she was had been carrying a burden only she knew the existence of. In fact, it had been precisely what she had been doing. She felt dizzy when she thought about the consequences of her acts. Narcisse could easily kill her if he found out. She was certain that he could make it look like an accident. It made her feel scared, insecure… and how would she get rid of him long enough to hide this envelope?

"I feel like having a bath", he told her, brushing his lips over her forehead sensually, "Care to join me?" Lola saw there the only opportunity to be left alone for at least a few minutes. She nodded and smiled as if nothing was bothering her.

"Of course… go on and draw it for us, I'll join you soon…" If the envelope hadn't been on her mind, she would have felt nervous about sharing a bath with Narcisse, but at the moment she had a problem greater than this. She needed to hide this for Francis. She wondered why she was doing this! The reason for this was, she didn't trust Narcisse completely yet… she knew that he was capable of horrible things.

"As you command my Lady", he told her with a grin and disappeared. Lola looked around rapidly, wondering where she could possibly hide this thing. A place no one would look at… a place no one (not even potential spies sent by Francis) would find. She decided to hide it behind a painting (not ideal, but Narcisse would soon return and if he saw her hiding something… she'd have time to think of a better hiding place later). Lola quickly lifted the painting and placed the envelope behind it. As she was putting the paining back in its initial place, Narcisse reappeared and looked patronisingly at her. Lola felt herself blush.

"I was about to join you…" Narcisse nodded.

"Indeed…" Lola cleared her throat and followed her husband into the bathroom, where the bath was already steaming. After the long ride and the rush of adrenaline, she needed to relax. Shyly, she unclad herself and watched her husband reveal his very well-built body. She cleared her throat once again and licked her dried lips.

"You don't have to be shy you know, dear wife… we are married… besides you don't have anything to be ashamed of" Lola smiled at the compliment and took place in the tub, pressing her back against Narcisse's chest. His arms wrapped around her waist so that his hands rested on her stomach. For a long time they stayed enlaced this way, enjoying the warmth embracing them.

"This feels right…", she whispered, forgetting all her worries.

"Indeed… baths are a nice place to discuss philosophy… it's a place where both of us are vulnerable… so tell me Lola, what have you hidden behind that painting?" Lola tensed. He had noticed.

"I… it was… I was told…"

"By King Francis… Lola… what was it?"

"I don't know, I swear" She hoped he would believe her. She didn't want him to hurt her, not know that she was beginning to find him more or less nice to be around. She pinched her eyes shut and expected a blow, a slap, anything that would have punished her. But no punishment came. She waited, but didn't feel any pain.

"I believe you… I'll let you finish your bath alone. Join me afterwards in the living room. There are things we need to discuss, you and I"

"I will understand if you don't want me as your wife anymore" Lola said as Narcisse stepped out of the tub. He turned around and grinned at her.

"Lola… you are young. You are easily influenced. And you need people you can trust around you. I promise you, when you join you will see me without defences. I will tell you my most profound secret. You are my wife, my very naïve wife indeed… I won't hurt you, I will merely try to make you understand… certain things… but finish your bath, we'll have time to discuss this later on" Lola felt relieved and ashamed at the same time. She wondered what it was Narcisse wanted to tell her. She finished her bath quickly dried her wet body with a towel. When she entered the living room, she saw Narcisse standing in front of the hearth with the envelope in his hands.

"I am sorry… I really didn't know what was inside that envelope…"

"Let's say that if anybody had found it, it could have got me killed. If I didn't suspect King Francis was behind all this and for good reason… I'd say that you wanted to get rid of me so you could get my fortune…"

"I would never…"

"Hush", he interrupted her sharply, before throwing the envelope in the fire, "I told you already I believe you. I know why Francis wanted you to hide this envelope… and I will tell you something… I will entrust to you a secret that could get me killed…" Lola felt scared. She knew that this matter was serious, she could feel it. She was glad that Lord Narcisse had found the letter. Despite not wishing to admit it, she didn't want anything to happen to him

"What secret…", she asked. She attentively listened to her husband's tale.


End file.
